Perfect
by GreenEyedBlondie07
Summary: Moving to Fork's was for protection after the war, merging into a new school was uncomfortable, falling for a vampire that was out of her control.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Aria Potter stared at the perfectly manicured yard that lay below the most beautiful house she had ever seen. The grass was a bright green, very surprising to her considering the time of year it was, trees surrounded the house, almost like an invisible barricade. A small river lay beside her, flowing back into the forest that lay to the far side of the house, birds were chirping, the sky was a light gray, yet it was beautiful.

-_Flashback-_

_"You need to be away from England for a while Aria dear, until the final Death Eaters have been killed," Albus Dumbledore was explaining to the young 16 year old._

_ "But Professor-" Aria complained, looking down at her hands in anger, "I finally killed him, can't I live a normal life now?"_

_ Albus gave her a twinkling smile, "Aria, I promise you once things have calmed down you will return, however now I know you are needed elsewhere, and I think you will see soon why exactly I am sending you there."_

_ Aria rolled her eyes, "You know Professor I should have expected these riddles you spoke wouldn't end when this war ended."_

_ Albus gave her another twinkling smile, "Carlisle Cullen and his family are a family I would trust with my life."_

_ Aria sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I know Professor, I trust you, it's just hard to place my trust in complete strangers._

_ "You will see."_

_ "You and your damn riddles again Professor."_

_ Albus laughed loudly, patting her head affectionately, "We are all a fire chat away if you need anything."_

_ "Ron and Hermione?"_

_ "Will be staying here in England, I believe Hermione will be going to find her parents while Ron will be spending time with his own."_

_ Aria nodded sadly, a small feeling of depression creeping up at the fact that she had no one anymore._

_ Albus seemed to sense her depression and gave her shoulder a deep squeeze, before handing her the coin that would transfer her to Forks, Washington._

_ -End Flashback—_

The wind whipped around, causing the young 16 year old to wrap her jacket around her more, and break out of her thoughts. Aria bit her light pink lips lightly, her emerald green eyes looking towards the beautiful house in front of her.

"Mine as well get going." She muttered to herself, whipping a piece of her long, black, straight hair out of her face. Sighing once more, she placed one foot in front of the other and walked towards the door.

She stepped onto the porch, her boots clanking against the wood. Aria fidgeted slightly, slipping her wand into her boot, before taking another shaky breath and raising her hand to knock on the door.

Not even a second after the door opened, revealing a handsome man that Aria could swear was a model. His smile was breathtaking, his skin looking porcelain like, and his eyes a beautiful topaz that almost put Remus' to shame.

"You must be Arianna Potter?" his voice came out like music, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Aria just nodded stupidly at him for a moment, before blushing brightly as he chuckled at her when she didn't answer him for a moment, "I-I'm so so-sorry!" she stampeded, shaking her head as she ducked, "I'm Aria."

He smiled graciously, holding the door open for her to enter, "The children aren't home right now, they should be home in a bit, they are at school." He explained, leading her in to the very big, open living room.

Aria looked around in wonder at the beautiful house, all wooden flooring; huge windows from top to bottom, white and beige furniture, the place looked like something out of a magazine.

"This is my wife," Carlisle said, smiling at the young girl.

"I'm Esme," A beautiful Caramel colored haired women stood, turning and gracing her with another set of beautiful Topaz eyes, and smiling brightly at her, looking warm and comforting.

Aria smiled, her own bright smile forcing it's was through at the clear kindness in the woman's eyes, "I'm Aria."

Esme smiled at her kindly, "You are a beautiful young lady, how old are you?" she asked, her voice sounding like music as well.

"I'm 16." She answered, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, biting her lips slightly.

Esme nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"No," Aria gulped slightly, feeling bad at the thoughts that jumped through her head, after all even she knew Vampires ate blood as meals, "I ate before I left Hogwarts."

Carlisle stood beside his wife, both smiling kindly at the young girl right in front of them.

Aria just felt uncomfortable with the whole situation, not sure what to say or what to do.

"Did you bring your things with you?" Esme asked, looking around to see where her bags where.

"Oh, I shrunk them."

The two stared at her.

"Err, they are in my pocket under a shrinking spell." She explained quickly, biting her lip once again.

"Please sit." Carlisle insisted, smiling brightly at her, "We want you to make yourself at home while you are here-"

"Yes I went grocery shopping for you, and I bought a new mattress for you, and decorated your room, I wasn't sure what you liked so we can change anything you don't like-"

Aria shook her head, her cheeks blushing brightly, "Honestly I'm very simple, you didn't need to do that-"

Esme laughed, the sound coming out like singing angels, "Oh dear it is no trouble, it was fun for me to be able to do, I haven't grocery shopped in years."

Aria just blushed, brushing some hair behind her ear, "Err thank you very much for having me."

"Nonsense," Carlisle insisted, giving her another warm smile, "We haven't had proper company in years, when Albus wrote us we were ecstatic that he even considered us."

Esme nodded from beside her.

Aria smiled, a small lopsided one, the feeling of awkwardness seeping in once again.

Gravel sounded outside, before the sound of breaks squeaking to a halt came, and voices sounded. The door was slammed open and in came 5 of the most beautiful people Aria felt like she had ever seen.

"You must be Aria!" the little pixie one said, skipping up to Aria and throwing her arms around the young girl.

Aria laughed in surprise, patting the girl on the back before she let go.

"My you are small." She commented, grinning when she saw Aria blush, "I saw you in my visions when we got the letter, you appeared taller. I'm Alice"

"Err sorry?" she muttered, laughing in her head at the clear similarities between Luna and Alice.

Alice smiled kindly at her, "This is Jasper," she explained, "It's a good thing you are a wizard, your blood doesn't have the same potency as a regular human does, Jasper is still newly transformed."

Aria's eyes widened on their own, her face paling slightly, before she nodded, she vaguely heard somebody laugh from behind Jasper, but he was blocking her line of vision to see who it was.

"I'm Rosalie," a voice said from behind Jasper.

Aria stared dumbfounded at the beautiful woman that came to shake her hand from behind the brawny one. Her hair was long and blonde, about the same length as Aria's herself but blonde and hung in curls. Her face was shaped beautifully, and her skin looked like silk to the touch.

"Aria." She smiled, shaking her hand.

A thin looking one with dark caramel hair came up, giving her a one over, "I'm Edward."

Aria smiled kindly, she remembered from Dumbledore that this was the one with the muggle girl, and liked him instantly.

"Ahh Emmett there you are." Carlisle said in the back of the group, "Come meet Aria."

Aria turned slightly to step forward and shake his hand when her breath caught in her throat, her heart rate seemed to stop for a moment before it did numerous flips.

He was tall and very built with black hair, shoving past both Jasper and Alice out of the way as he made his way towards her. The man was gorgeous, and perfect, and Aria could swear her heart was going to burst out of her chest in a moment. She couldn't remember ever seeing anybody more attractive than him.

"I'm Emmett." He said, giving her a smile that could have sent any girl to their knees.

Aria swore his voice was the most beautiful thing she ever heard, "I-I-" Somebody giggled from beside her and she felt her face flush, looking to the ground immediately, "Aria."

"Come let us show Aria her room," Esme jumped in, saving Aria from the most humiliating moment of her life.

"Thanks." She mumbled, following up behind the woman.

"I'll let you freshen up, I hope you like it-"

"It's beautiful."

Esme smiled at her, "Your bathroom is right through that door; we thought you might like your own."

Aria smiled in thanks.

"Come down stairs when you get settled in." Esme said, before closing the door.

Aria sighed, flopping down onto the bed that was in the far corner of the room. It was beautiful an oak sleigh bed, a light brown comforter that was so comfortable, Aria that she could fall asleep at that exact moment. The walls were a dark beige, with some brown sketches of flowers along the walls. It was a beautiful room, with windows that went top to bottom, giving Aria a great view of the beautiful mountains.

She turned, rolling over to climb out of the bed, quickly unshrinking her belongings and pushing her trunk to the far side of the room, out of the way if anyone where to come in. She walked over to a comfy looking chaise that sat in front of the window and took a seat.

She missed her friends, she missed England, but mostly she missed the ones she knew she would never get to see again. The war ended about 3 weeks ago, and most of it was spent celebrating and rebuilding. No time spent to mourn the ones who didn't make it.

She remembered the feeling of seeing Remus' body, the eyes that landed upon her when she walked up, the pity, the sadness, she hated it.

Hermione had watched her, always making sure she ate, always making sure nobody asked questions Aria wouldn't want to answer. She babied her and she hated it. She had never been more relieved when she went to find her parents in Australia.

Then there was Ron, much quieter about his concern for her, though that may be because he was suffering from the loss of Fred, something Aria tried not to think of often. He watched over her, gave the fiercest glare when somebody was trying to come over to her, and gave her a place to stay when she just wanted to escape.

Aria sighed loudly, running a hand through her long hair, before standing and making her way down stairs.

"Ahh the human makes her grand appearance." Rosalie joked, giving her a wink when she caught her eye.

Alice smiled wildly at her, pulling her down onto the couch, "Tell us about yourself Aria." She said, "Such a unique name, did your parents have unique names too?"

Aria smiled politely, "Err thanks I guess, no they had pretty plain names, James and Lily were their names."

"Were?" Rosalie commented.

Aria turned her sharp eyes to the beautiful girl on the opposite side of the room, she was staring back at her with a blank look, "Yes they're dead."

The blonde has the decency to look away.

The living room got quiet for a moment, nobody knowing quite what to say.

"So," Aria finally bit out, wanting to break the awkward tension, "This whole school thing…"

Carlisle gave her a grin, "Yes Albus said you haven't been to a regular school since you were 11."

Aria nodded, "What time does it start?"

"8:30 it's bogus!" Emmett boomed from his spot on the couch, he was watching her carefully.

"What grade am I going to be in?"

"11th grade, you will be with Edward and Emmett," Carlisle explained.

Aria tilted her head, her nose scrunching up slightly as she glanced around the room at all of them.

"You're wondering how old we all are." Alice chirped from her spot on the couch, "I got changed when I was 20."

"19." Jasper snapped out, still watching Aria with a curious expression.

"21." Rosalie countered, refusing to catch Aria's eyes.

"20." Emmett boomed.

"17." Edward finished.

"How old are you again?" Alice asked.

"I'm 16."

"Damn you killed that mad wizard and you were only 16?" Emmett boomed, ignoring the sharp glares he received for his question.

Aria laughed, shocking everyone, "Yeah I suppose you could say that."

"We thought you could go to school tomorrow with Bella." Edward spoke, staring at her curiously from his spot next to the window, "That way you have more of a normal grand appearance for school."

Aria frowned, "More normal?"

"This is a small town, so you are already the talk of it." Alice explained, "Our family is sort of-"

"Let the little human see." Emmett said, his eyes still trained on Aria's small face.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked, "I went shopping earlier for food, here let me show you."

Aria politely stood to follow the pretty woman into the kitchen, "Thank you so much, you really didn't have too."

"Nonsense," Esme laughed, patting her cheek lightly, "I can't starve you now can I?"

Laughing, Aria smiled in thanks when the plate of pasta was placed in front of her, "Thanks."

Esme smiled fondly at her, sweeping a hand across Aria's face, before departing from the kitchen, mumbling something about getting a photo album.

Aria shook her head, before picking up her fork and eating a few bites of her food. While she was eating she looked around the gorgeous kitchen, there were windows everywhere with a view of the mountains, the table was large, big enough for all the Cullen's, herself, and even a few more. The whole kitchen was about as big as the Weasley's whole bottom floor of their house, and she found she didn't mind the difference too much.

"Enjoying the food?" a husky voice sounded.

Aria coughed, choking on the small piece of pasta in her mouth, before forcing herself to swallow it.

A cold hand on her back patted it a little too roughly until she stopped coughing.

Aria took a sip of her water, her face a bright red when she finally looked into the face of Emmett Cullen.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she silently reprimanded herself for looking like a complete fool in front of one of the most handsome guys she had ever met. She reopened them to find a smirk on his face.

"You okay there little human?" he asked, his voice deep and the most attractive thing Aria had ever heard.

A chuckle from the other room had her frowning, knowing that Edward must be reading her thoughts.

Making sure to raise her Occlumency shields, "Fine after almost suffering a heart attack." She joked, looking down until her face became less red.

"Sorry about that, was just curious is all." He chuckled, pulling out the stool to sit next to her.

_'Merlin.' _She thought, _'Must he smell soooooo good?!' _

"Ready to be stared at like you are a circus animal tomorrow?"

This time Aria chuckled, "Actually I'm sort of use to that from my old school, so I suppose I will feel right at home."

"People stare at you?"

"You could say that."

Emmett smiled, "Why? I mean you're beautiful, so I understand why."

Aria blushed an even brighter red than she thought possible.

Edward walked in at that exact moment, smiling brightly at the two, "Come on Emmett it's time to go hunting, Aria probably wants to get some sleep before school tomorrow."

Aria practically fell out of her chair trying to get out of it and away from the piercing stare of Emmett, "Goodnight." She squeaked, before rushing up the stairs.

Emmett watched her go; a smile on his face before it slide off with Edward's smirking face came into sight.

"Do I sense something happening here Emmy?" he taunted, "Should I go ask Alice?"  
"I'll kill you!" Emmett growled, chasing after Edwards departing figure.

Aria watched from her room as the 5 disappeared into the darkening forest. She sighed loudly running a hand through her hair, before pulling the covers off her bed and climbing in.

Merlin Emmett was hot, and breathtaking, and nauseatingly distracting. Of all the people for Aria to suddenly develop a huge crush on it just had to be a vampire that she just met and was going to be living with for an ample amount of time. She could already hear Hermione's scolding voice in her head.

_"What are you thinking Aria, you are there for your protection and instead you are already flirting with a VAMPIRE!" the she would open a book and flip right to the page, "You do know that Vampires mate for life, and if they don't then they will never settle down with just one single person, furthermore even if you happened to be this persons mate you do realize that through your transmission you may potentially lose your magic! Your magic Aria Potter the thing that makes you happiest! Which reminds me I need to do research-"_

Aria giggled to herself, yes that would defiantly be Hermione, Ron on the other hand would be very different.

_"Vampire BLOODY HELL Aria you have the most exciting life…So what they eat blood?" then he would make a disgusted face mixed with sympathy, "That can't be that filling, and besides how can you live without mashed potatoes, or stuffing, or Merlin bacon, I couldn't handle it…Though I suppose if you only craved that it would be different….Say you think I can meet the block?"_

Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep so she could survive school tomorrow. Besides the whole Emmett thing will blow over, it was just first impressions, and the fact that she had been surrounded by the same group of boys since 1st year she wasn't use to being around other ones.

_'Yeah that must be it.' _She thought to herself before she fell closed her eyes and fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, some of the questions people asked can be answered in this chapter! Thank you again! (:_

-Chapter 2-

"It's odd isn't it?" Alice finally whispered half way through the movie the 4 Cullen teens were currently watching.

"What?" Jasper asked, turning to look at her properly.

"Hearing a heartbeat right above our heads, I mean I can smell that she is here, but to hear it-"

Rosalie looked up thoughtfully, "It's actually somewhat calming, almost like a lullaby."

Alice nodded in agreement, "What do you think Emmett?" she asked her voice holding a bit of teasing in it.

"It's different."

"Hmm, it seems like you were quite taken with her."

Emmett turned with a glare, "I don't even know her Alice!" he growled out.

Rosalie watched carefully as the two spoke before cutting in, "Oh give it a rest Alice, if Emmett likes the human I'm sure we will see in the coming months!"  
"You aren't at all curious about this whole thing?" Alice demanded, giving her sister a disbelieving glare, "I'd like to think I know you better than that."

Rosalie shrugged, "I'm just saying she is just some kid, a human kid for that."

Edward shook his head, "You can never be happy for anyone Rosalie, can you?"

Her topaz eyes glared daggers at him, "She has been here for less than 24 hours, why should we start planning her and Emmett's future?" she questioned, her eyes piercing through his, "Although I would enjoy her more than others who are trying to enter our family."

Edward growled, "I forgot that if Emmett finds love that will make you the only whore of this family!"

Rosalie growled low, tossing her magazine to the ground. "At least I don't put my family in danger for some stupid little human girl that has done nothing for this family!"

"Just because you haven't found your soul mate yet doesn't mean you go around sleeping with anything that moves!" Alice cut in.

Rosalie turned around and snarled at her, "You-"

"Ladies!" Carlisle reprimanded from the stairs, "We have someone living with us now, none of this squabbling in the middle of the night!" he gave them all a warning look, "Stop this right now."

Rosalie huffed, before grabbing her purse and storming out of the house.

-The next morning-

Aria sighed as she slid into her skinny blue jeans, before throwing her hair up into a pony tail, zipping her boots up, and walking out her bedroom door and down the stairs. It was her first day of muggle school, and Aria was very anxious to have the day over and done with.

She grabbed and apple from the kitchen, before looking around.

It didn't appear that anybody was home, every room down stairs was empty, and since she knew that vampires didn't sleep she knew they must be off somewhere.

She sighed, walking out onto the front porch to sit on the steps until this Bella girl decided to come and get her. She really wasn't looking forward to driving to school with a girl she never met before, however Dumbledore told her before she left that she needed to relax a little and live.

A shadow covered her small frame, causing her to look up quickly.

"My you are a small little human, you're even smaller than Alice!" Emmett said, smiling down at her small form.

Aria looked up, face blushing slightly, "You're very tall."

Emmet grinned.

"But I've seen taller."

His smile faltered, as he took a seat down beside her, "Who?"

She smiled, "My friend Hagrid, he's a giant."

"They exist?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a lot actually."

Emmett frowned, before grinning, "You'll have to introduce me to one...you look nice for your first day, getting nervous?"

She smiled, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear that escaped her ponytail, "Maybe a little, more anxious to get done with it."

Emmett nodded, stretching his legs beside hers. She noticed just how much longer and muscular they were than her own.

"You just let me know if anybody gives you trouble!" He joked, knocking into her shoulder.

Aria laughed, "I'll be sure to do that."

He grinned at her, ruffling her hair slightly, "Bella's here." He grumbled, pulling Aria into a standing position, "See you at school little human."

Aria blushed brightly, before quickly turning and heading towards the older looking orange truck that apparently belonged to Bella. She had to practically jump into the car, but once inside it was warm and toasty, and she couldn't help but appreciate that.

"You must be Bella," Aria said, turning to smile at the brown headed girl.

"Yeah," she gave her a smile, "Nice to not be the only new girl anymore."

Aria smiled, "Yeah apparently this is a small down."

Bella rolled her eyes as she backed out of the driveway, "Beyond small, you'll understand once you get to school, everyone already knows your name, and they aren't shy about coming up to you." She explained, drumming her hand against the steering wheel.

"So you know the Cullen's quite well?" Aria asked, just trying to make conversation, she knew this Bella girl did, Dumbledore at least had the courtesy to let her know a few things about the family.

"I guess you could say that, Edward and I have been dating over a year now, we took a little time off…" Bella explained, biting her lip slightly, "I don't know them that well, but I know them, at least a little comfortable with them."

Aria nodded in understanding.

Silence seemed to descend around the car.

"Sorry…" Bella mumbled, "I've never been too good with girl talk."

Aria laughed, resting back into her seat, "Thank Merlin, I'm not either, I only have one girlfriend and she's my best friend, besides that I have guy friends, and we don't girl talk too much together."

Bella chuckled lightly, "I can't wait for you to meet the girls at school, all they talk about is purses, hair, shopping, and fashion, they would literally die if the mall closed down or exploded."

"That reminds me of two of my dorm mates, if I don't wear the right nail polish color they don't speak to me!"

The two girls fell into a fit of laughter as they pulled into the school, both quickly settling down.

"Ready?" Bella asked, turning to give the girl a look.

Aria grabbed her bag, "As ready as you can be to be stared and gawked at."

Bella grinned, before opening her door and stepping out.

The first thing Aria notices was how cold it was, and quickly wrapped her jacket closer around her small frame, the next thing she noticed as she stepped beside Bella is that no one had exaggerated, every single set of eyes was on her as the two made their way across the parking lot. Mostly just hushed whispers, while some were louder, others vocally bellowed hello at her, making her jump a few times. Bella hid a smile from beside her, jumping a few times herself.

"I told you." She said with a teasing voice as they entered the front office.

Aria rolled her eyes as the office lady went to retrieve her things, "You most defiantly did, and here I thought it couldn't be worse than my own school."

Bella nodded, leaning against the desk, "Just wait till lunch, maybe we will have the same one, at least then you will have one familiar face."

"Thanks," Aria said as she was handed her times table.

"Have a good day Miss Evans."

Aria almost faltered in her steps, totally forgetting she had to present herself Aria Evans rather than Potter.

"Ready to get this day started?"

Aria sighed dramatically, "I suppose."

The whole day actually went exceptionally fast, and Aria was never so thankful to be climbing into Edwards Volvo at 3. Besides the staring and whispering, which Aria could get use to; people came up to her and asked her personal questions she wouldn't even ask Lavender Brown whom she knew personally since 1st year. Then besides her own personal life, they made comments and questions about the Cullen's who apparently weren't the most open of people at the school.

Alice gave her a sympathetic look, "Don't worry it will get easier once you aren't the main topic of the town."

Aria just huffed, resting her head back in the seat as she looked out the window, sulking silently.

She had luckily had a class with at least one person she knew, 2 being with Emmett, 1 being with Edward, and 3 being with Bella, so she never had to worry about sitting beside someone she didn't know. She had never been so grateful for Edward and Emmett who both practically plowed people over so she would be seated with them.

"Oh Aria how was your first day sweetie?" Esme asked as soon as she walked through the door, she found herself engulfed in a hug, and she had to admit how nice it felt to have someone waiting for her and asking her how her day was, since she had never had that, except for the few times she was with Remus and Sirius.

Esme pulled back, running a hand across her face as she smiled down at her, "Did you make any friends?"

Aria found herself smiling back, vaguely being reminded of Mrs. Weasley, "A few I guess you could say…"

Esme smiled again, pulling her into one more hug, "I am so happy it went well, I made some cookies for you, I wanted you to come home to something comforting."

Aria gulped, finding tears coming to her eyes for Merlin knows what reason. Esme seemed to understand, and wrapped an arm around her small frame and led her to the kitchen, leaving the others to do as they please.

"It's so nice to be able to cook for someone," Esme said, giving Aria a few seconds to collect herself before turning back with a glass of milk, "I remember on every movie I have seen kids love cookies and milk, can fix any bad day, and add to a good one."

Aria smiled brightly, "Thank you Mrs. Cullen sooo much."

"Esme honey."

Smiling, Aria took a bite of the cookies, and sighed in content.

Esme smiled herself, as they fell into a conversation about Aria's first day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-

8 pm found all the young Cullen's, Bella, and Aria scattered around the living room watching a movie that Alice had picked, some old school black and white film. Aria was told this is something they do almost every night, waiting to see if someone will mess up and rent the same movie.

Rosalie was currently stretched across the chaise flipping through a magazine, and looking like she would love to be anywhere else than here. Jasper and Alice were lying on the floor, both watching the movie intently. Edward was resting on the far side of the couch with Bella, twirling a piece of her hair in between his fingers. Then there was Emmett who was stretched across the middle of the couch, while Aria was curled up at the other end.

Aria found the movie rather boring, she had seen it before looking through the crack in the cupboard door at her Aunt and Uncle's house, it was one Aunt Petunia use to watch when Uncle Vernon worked late or went to bed early. It was about Audrey Hepburn, and though Aria found the movie based on her life rather plain in comparison to what she actually imagined it to be.

Edward must have felt the same, or at least didn't want to watch it anymore, because he quickly declared he needed to take Bella home, and the two rose.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aria." Bella mumbled as she passed, giving the small girl a wave before the two disappeared out the door.

Soon after Rosalie jumped up, barley saying a goodbye before she left. Aria vaguely heard the squealing of tires as the car tore out of the driveway.

"She's going to meet some guy at a bar."

Aria turned to see Emmett watching her with a smirk.

"Rosalie," He said as though she didn't know what he was talking about, "She's what you would say a slut."

Jasper snorted from his spot on the floor, while Alice turned around to give him a glare.

"Funny, I heard around the school she was yours." Aria said, turning to look back at the TV, however watching Emmett watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Emmett shook his head, and let out a booming laugh, that angered Alice, who threw the remote at the two.

"Rosalie did contribute to me being changed, however we never hit it off that way, she isn't interested in settling down with just one person."

"And you?" Aria asked, smirking as she saw him give her a funny look from beside her.

"Me?" he seemed to think for a moment before responding, "We'll see when the right one comes around."

Aria nodded in understanding.

"I heard what you said today."

Aria's heart seemed to start hammering faster on its own, a lump rising up into her throat. '_Did he know she was crushing on him? Did he find it strange that she seemed to question a lot about him and Rosalie to hear what the kids said about it? Or did he hear her telling Bella she found Emmett extremely attractive when they were in Math together?_

"What you said about Esme, it was…" he seemed to falter in his words for a moment, "I appreciated you sticking up for not only our family, but especially for Esme."

Aria turned, and graced him with a breathtaking smile that he knew if he had a heart would have made it skip a beat.

"You know you're really lucky Emmett, if I had a family like yours I would defend it to my last breath." She whispered, giving his cold hand a small squeeze.

He felt like his hand had tingles going through it when her hand connected with his.

"See you in the morning." She said, giving him another one of those breathtaking smiles before standing up and heading up stairs, saying a quick goodnight to Esme and Carlisle who were in the library reading.

Emmett felt like he sat frozen for a few minutes, sniffing in the last bit of scent that Aria left behind.

"Gezze Emmett you okay there, or are you getting a cold?" Alice teased.

Emmett glared, "Shut up Alice!"  
Alice and Jasper just laughed, enjoying being able to tease their brother about something only the two of them personally knew about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3—

Soon enough 2 months had passed since Aria had come to live with the Cullen's, and life in Forks seemed to settle down into a comfortable routine for her. School had settled with everyone mostly letting Aria be except for the few boys and girls who didn't get the clue that she wasn't interested in telling them her life story.

The thing Aria loved best was she truly felt like she had gotten to know all the Cullen's separately besides just as a whole.

Carlisle for instant would always read the morning paper, and once he learned that Aria loved coffee, would always have one waiting for her in the morning when she made it downstairs for breakfast. They would talk about the previous day, and their plans for that day, and then trade off newspaper articles with each other.

Esme always had something special for dinner cooked up for Aria, and normally sat with her while she ate to discuss the day's events. She secretly loved having Esme to herself, it felt almost like she had a mom, not that she really knew how it felt, but she figured this was as close as it got. Esme always seemed to want to know about Aria's whole life, not just what was happening now.

Then there was Rosalie, she was the hardest to figure out at first, but once she had gotten through the hard exterior she found a really kind hearted soul in there, who was all about her family. They mostly bonded over doing each other's hair and nails, but every now and then Rosalie would mention something of her past, and Aria would exchange one of her own.

Of course Alice was the easiest to bond with, she was the most open, bubbly, and always seemed to have the best advice no matter the subject. Alice decided to make Aria her own personal project, and made many trips to the mall together, making Aria look appropriate as Alice put it.

Jasper was the sensitive one, always seeming to be around when Aria was most homesick. She of course knew about his ability, but he always seemed to push her to speak more about what seemed to be bothering her. He was the one Aria felt understood her the most, didn't question why she ran every day for an hour or 2 each time, didn't ask why she was quiet sometimes when she received a letter from home, and she really appreciated that.

Edward she spent a lot of time with when she was with Bella, but she found he was an old soul. He wanted to help the ones he cared about most, wanted to make sure everyone was alright. She found his dedication to Bella heartwarming and loved being able to witness it in front of her own eyes. She loved listening to him play the piano, and found herself wondering into their music room every time he was in their playing.

Lastly there was Emmett who she still found to be handsome as ever, and her breath still got stolen from her when he did something sweet for her. But more than that she found what a big heart he had, he was so dedicated to his family, and truly cherished every moment spent with them. He was insecure about himself sometimes, but extremely playful, and always full of energy. Sometimes they would run together or go for a hike, laughing for hours about something completely stupid.

"Aria Bella is waiting for you!" Edward bellowed from outside.

Aria grinned, dashing for her bag and rushed out the door, knowing that Edward wanted them to leave at a specific time each day because he didn't want them to be rushed and get in a car crash, something Bella filled her in when she had asked one day.

The sun was trying desperately to break through the clouds, and Aria found she missed seeing the sun, even in London they got more sun.

"It's not coming out today," Alice said, giving her a smile from her spot on the porch when she saw Aria looking up.

Aria huffed, "Does it ever get sunny here?" she complained, throwing a smile towards Jasper.

"No." Emmett boomed, ruffling her hair as she walked by him.

Aria laughed, the sound making Emmett's inside do flips, "Pity, I rather like seeing things sparkle in the sun," she said, giving him one more small smile before turning and continuing on her way to Bella's truck.

That was how it had been the last 2 months, Emmett and Aria dancing circles around the other. Aria couldn't tell if Emmett liked her or if it was his personality to be a flirt, she had heard both from girls at the school who were completely obsessed with him. Bella seemed to notice Aria's crush quickly, probably because she spent most of her time with the girl. She had quickly denied it, only to be told by Bella that she wasn't fooling her, and she knew for a fact that Emmett liked her.

Aria had never been too confident with guys however, and had only had a few boyfriends of her own, none of them lasting too long. She had asked Bella how Edward and Bella even had a relationship when all Edward wanted to do was suck her blood. Bella had quickly corrected that when a Vampire falls in love with someone if they happen to be human there is that vague feeling, but it goes away with time, while since she was a Witch different rules applied, and that was why she gave none of the Cullen's a problem.

Aria hadn't believed her at first and quickly wrote to Hermione as nonchalantly as possible if that were in fact true. Hermione wrote back a 10 page letter back, explaining why Witches and Wizards didn't affect Vampires in any ways. Aria had only read the bit that she thought was important before stashing it away if any other questions came about.

"See you at school," Aria called across her shoulder as she climbed into the car.

Bella was grinning at her when they made it to the end of the driveway.

"What?" Aria finally asked exasperated.

"You are so bad at lying to me about this whole Emmett thing," She laughed, "Edward told me what you said to him before you made it to the truck!"

Aria found her face blushing a bright red, "Damn nosey Vampires!"

Bella let out a loud laugh, swerving slightly on the road, causing the car behind them to honk.

Aria laughed herself, her face still bright red.

"Sooooo."

"Soo what?"

Bella sighed loudly from beside her, "Come on what's going on with you and him?"

"Nothing!" Aria declared stubbornly, "Merlin I don't even know if the kid likes me!"

"He does!"

"And how do you know that?" she demanded, giving the girl a clear look, "Just because Edward told you doesn't mean it is true, and furthermore who says he even likes me like that, he may just like flirting with me like half the other idiots in this town!"

Bella shook her head as the girls climbed out of the truck, "Emmett might be loud and goofy, but he is that sort of old soul Edward is, he isn't just going to flirt with anything."

Aria just shook her head in disbelief.

"Look, I've known them for a year now, and I've never seen Emmett give any of these girls any sort of attention, let alone the attention he gives you!"

"Whatever," Aria dismissed it, "Let's just get this day done with."

Bella just laughed, shaking her head at the stubborn girl as they made their way into the school.

"I still find it weird we don't just go to school with them, I mean isn't it a waste of gas?" Aria asked, maneuvering around the full hallway.

Bella shrugged, "Edward says we need to have other friends than just them."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Okay I'll see you in Math."

Bella nodded, before venturing towards her own locker.

Aria sighed, placing her bag on the ground as she opened her locker, switching some of her books out for the day.

A warm body pressed close beside her, giving her a cocky grin as he leaned into her personal space.

"How are you today beautiful?" Peter Brian asked her.

Aria leaned back, trying to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Peter was a senior and was one of the guys at the school who didn't take no as a serious answer. Bella had warned her ahead of time about him, saying he was going to be obsessed with her until she went out with him. Aria had told him no many times over the last 2 months, and even went so far as to tell him she was lesbian. Unfortunately he still didn't seem to get the hint.

"Hello." She said curtly, grabbing the last two of her books before closing her locker.

"Here let me help you!" He rushed, practically knocking Aria over to get her books.

Unfortunately he did knock them all over, making Aria sigh in annoyance as she bent down to grab her books. She was cursing him under her breath when she felt the definite presence of a hand pressing firmly against her butt before squeezing hard.

She straightened up immediately, turning around in shock to stare Peter in the eye, her face flushed with embarrassment.

He was staring back at her calmly, a small smirk on his face, that could put even Draco Malfoy to shame.

"Did you just-" she didn't even finish as he nodded.

His smile widened as her face blushed darker; he took a step closer, pressing his body almost fully against hers besides where her books lay protectively in front of her. "I know you want me Aria, you just say the words and I'll bend you over and treat you like the good little girl you are."

Aria's eyes narrowed into emerald slits as her blood started to boil, "How dare you suggest-"

He placed his finger against her lips, mistaking her anger for content, "I know what a girl like you wants Aria, and if you wanna open those pretty little legs, I can make you wet-"

Aria shoved his body hard away from her, causing his tall body to be shoved roughly against the lockers behind them, causing everyone's attention in the hall to be drawn to the angry girl, and confused guy.

"Geeze Aria if I knew you liked it rough I would have slapped your ass harder," he declared loudly as he straightened himself up.

Aria felt like her hand moved on it's own as she swung her arm back and smashed it painfully into Peter's nose, sending the boy to the floor in one swing, blood squirting out wildly.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, from the floor, one hand going to nose.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again you pathetic piece of shit," she hissed, sinking down to the ground and glaring hard at him, "And if you ever touch me again on any place of my body let alone my butt, I will personally see to it that your man hood never works properly again!"

By now the whole school was surrounding the two, which also meant teachers were descending upon them.

"Aria Evans!" Principle Lacey boomed, grabbing the girl lightly by the forearm and pulling her up, "To my office now!"

"But Sir he-" Aria desperately tried to explain, turning around to give him one last fierce glare as she was pulled down the hall, she vaguely saw Bella looking at her with concern, while whispering something to Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"No excuses Miss Evans, I am sorry." Principle Lacey said once more as they sat in his office, waiting for Carlisle to make his grand appearance.

"He grabbed my butt and said suggestive things to me and I am the one in trouble?" she declared, folding her arms across her chest.

"You physically assaulted him and broke his nose Miss. Evans, I think the victim here is Peter."

Carlisle chose that moment to enter the office, still dressed in his Doctor jacket.

Aria sighed, placing her head into her hands. She just had to fuck up at some point and make the Cullen's hate her.

Carlisle smiled fondly at her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her, "Hello Principle Lacey."

"Hello Dr. Cullen, please sit."

Carlisle gave her shoulder a small squeeze before gracefully sitting in the seat beside hers.

"I'm sorry to call you here today, however we had a problem with Miss Evans this morning." Principle Lacey started to explain, his blonde hair sticking up in all sorts of place, while his glasses slide all the way down his nose.

Aria mentally cringed when some spit came flying out of his mouth and landed on the desk not 3 feet away from her.

"It appears an altercation happened between Miss Evans and Mister Brian had an incident, which then resulted in Miss Evans punching Mister Brian in the nose, and breaking it."

Carlisle's eyes fell upon Aria's face, giving her a small smirk that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Excuse me," Aria interrupted, ignoring the deep glare the principle threw her way, "A small altercation occurred in which I punched him, first off this creep slapped my butt when I was bending down to pick up my books and then told me to bend over so he could –"

"Miss Evans!" Principle Lacey exclaimed scandalized.

"Aria!" Carlisle said, his normally very pale cheeks, slightly flushed looking.

"So you're right I did punch him after he said even more vulgar things to me!"

The Principle gave her a pointed look, "While I hear what you are saying we cannot allow violence like that at our school, so I think for the remainder of the day Miss Evans should go home to have time to think, and then return to school tomorrow with a better attitude-"

Aria scoffed from her seat, ignoring the sharp look the Principle threw her way.

"With all due respect," Carlisle interjected, "I understand that Aria shouldn't have reacted the way she did, however there should be some sort of repercussion for Mister Brian for his actions."

Aria felt like sticking her tongue out at the Principle, however thought better of it as Carlisle, stood to shake the jerks hand. She followed suit, standing and throwing her back pack over her shoulder.

"Sorry about this situation Miss Evans however let's hope it doesn't happen again." Principle Lacey said, holding his hand out for her to shake it.

She seriously considered not taking it, I mean she certainly didn't have too, however Carlisle was standing beside her, his arm resting around her shoulder, and she really didn't want him thinking her as a selfish 5 year old.

"Sir." She said, barley gripping his hand before she was being ushered out the door by Carlisle.

The walk through the hall way was eventful, many kids whistling as she walked by, or shouting words like 'Get it Evans!' or 'Hit him harder next time!' Aria ignored most of them, keeping her eyes cast down towards the ground as the duo made their way through the double doors that led to the outside.

Aria had been worrying her lip between her teeth when they reached Carlisle's very nice porshe before finding the courage to say something. "I am really sorry that you had to leave work over this." She finally blurted out, her cheeks flushing when Carlisle looked up and quirked his eyebrow at her.

"You don't have to apologize Aria," He laughed, it came out sounding like jingles, and she could feel herself smiling at his own laugh.

"I just feel bad you had to leave work…"

He gave her a look again, "But you aren't sorry that you punched that boy."

Aria bit her lip again, not sure if that was a question or statement, "I mean if we are being honest then no I'm not."

Carlisle grinned, "Good."

Aria almost tripped over her own two feet, but was quickly righted by Carlisle, "Good what do you mean good, you don't care?!"

"No actually, in fact if I had witnessed it I would have done much worse than just punch the boy in his face."

Aria just shook her head.

"Come on sweetie, Esme will have lunch waiting for us." Carlisle said, giving her a wink before he opened the door to his car and got in.

Aria shook her head again, laughing lightly before climbing in as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
